The Thundermans: Evil Takeover
by TheUltimateStory
Summary: This is a Phoebe and Max story that will BLOW YOUR MIND! WARNING! Incest involved... What happens when Phoebe discovers a NEW superpower and uses it for her own personal gain? Who knows what can happen? COME FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS WHEN SHE GETS HER NEW SUPERPOWER! READ THIS STORY!


**I don't own the show "The Thundermans" or Nicolodon! This is made up by me and is a fan fiction! PLEASE REVIEW AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**WARNING! Incest involved!**

_**The Thundermans: Evil Takeover**_

Everyone always has that wild, crazy side of them locked somewhere away from humanity. Phoebe Thunderman was one of them people. She had horamones as crazy as any other teenager but she also had a secret she never told anybody. What was it you might ask? She had a crush on the one person that you are not supossed to have a crush on. Who is this person? It's her brother, Max Thunderman. She's had a crush on him for two years now. Today, Phoebe discovers something GREAT, and EVIL at the same time.

_**(AT SCHOOL)**_

In Phoebes advanced math class something happens that could change her and her life FOREVER!

**"You have to finish all of this extra work by tomorrow it's only five sheets, you all shouldn't have any problem"** the teacher said, speaking to everybody in class.

**"That's not fair"** Phoebe says, kind of mad.

**"Lifes not fair"** the teacher said back with a smart remark

Phoebe got mad and started staring at him, straight in his eyes. She said

**"Well, I don't think we should have to do all of this work"**

All of a sudden he said something back to her.

**"You're right Phoebe, you no longer have to do the work I assigned you."**

She looks at her self. Confused.

**"Did I just do that? Oh my god! I just made him do what I wanted him to do"**

She now realizes that she can use mind control on whoever she wants. She now can control anybody, and that includes her brother. Phoebe went all day, thinking, and plotting away, trying to figure out a way to get her brother to fuck her.

_**LATER THAT DAY...**_

Phoebe was sitting at the dinner table studying. Max walks in and sits down next to her. He looks at her and she stares back at him. They was right beside each other. They was sitting so close to each other that they could touch one another.

**"What are you doing?"** Max asks.

**"Studying for a test that I have to take in a few days, which is more than you ever do in school, or your life"**

Max looks at her with a smirk. **"Oh ha ha"**

As Max gets up to leave the table Phoebe puts her hand on his leg before he gets up and something happens. Memories flash in her mind! _**WHIPPING BY!** **FLASH! ZOOM!** _Then she's back to her life and Max is standing there, just staring at her with a blank face. It looks like somehow her power of mind controlling transferred to Max through a touch. Now he is under her control. Who knows what can happen? ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN NOW! She now realizes that she can make him do anything she wants him to do. Now she can get him to have sex with her if she wanted him too. That's exactly what she intends to do.

**"Now that I have Max under my control I can get him to "Have Fun"** **with me tonight."** Phoebe says getting horny.

She said that to herself. She now gets to live out her dark fantasy. She turns around to Max and says "Meet me upstairs in my room in 2 hours"

**"Whatever you say sis"** Max says, brain washed.

He starts walking away and she quits studying and goes upstairs to get ready for what she considers the best night of her entire life.

_**(Phoebe's Room...)**_

Phoebe gets in her room and closes the door. She watches some TV before getting ready for "The best night of her entire life." After watching some TV, Phoebe stands up and cuts the television off. She walks over to her dresser drawl and pulls out a pair of special panties to wear and a special bra to wear. It was like nothing nobody has EVER seen before. She takes her shirt off and out popped her perky, round tits. She looked at her boobs in the mirror and squeezed them and started to push them together, making them bigger. Then she put her see through push-up bra on. The bra pushed her breast up making them look REALLY big. Now Phoebe unbuttons her tight white jeans that made it look like she had a bigger ass and slowly pulled them down. They were slipping down her legs and she pulled them off and threw the pants in the corner. Next she had to change her panties. She grabbed the panties she had on already and pulled them off._** IMAGIN****E her slipping her panties off in SLOW MOTION, slowly reveling between her legs and her perfect ass.**_ Then she grabs the Special panties which were a black G-String and slowly slipped them on herself. The Black G-String showed off her ass _**PERFECT!**_ Her ass was round and big. She done a spin real quick while looking in the mirror just to check herself out.

**"Damn I look sexy!"** Phoebe said giving herself a smack on the ass.

Phoebe was a VERY flexible girl so just think of the ways she could have sex. Their would be endless ways for Phoebe to have sex! She goes to the bathroom and grabs a bath robe and wraps up in it until max comes in to see her in a few minutes. Phoebe goes back to her room and just waits UNTIL..._** KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**_ She opens the door and says

**"hurry up and get in here!"**

**"Whatever you say Phoebe"** Max said still looking like he was brain washed.

He walks in, she closes the door and locks it back real quick. She walks over to her brother, stands in front of him and asks him

**"I bet you would love to see whats under this bath robe wouldn't you? well wait no further!"**

Phoebe opened up the robe letting it hit the floor. There stood one of the sexiest young teen girls in history wearing a black G-String and see through push up bra that made her tits look perfect. Max's eyes widened at the glance of his young sexy sister almost naked. Max was sitting down on the edge of the bed with Phoebe standing in front of him wearing barley anything.

**"Take your pants off Max!"** Phoebe said.

She got on the bed right beside him and started un dueing his pants and pulling them down to his ankles. Phoebe quickly grabbed a hold to his penis and started stroking it fast. Then she wrapped her big lips around his cock and started sucking it hard while she stroked it fast at the same time. Max took a hold of Phoebe's bra and undone the strap part of it and dropped it to the floor. Phoebe's young teen tits popped out. Max then leaned back while she was sucking and stroking his cock hard and fast. She stopped all of a sudden and said

**"Alright now, enough of sucking my brother's cock. I want you to FUCK ME!"**

Phoebe stands up and starts to pull her G-String down and then she threw it on the floor and while Max was still lying back on the bed she got on top of him. She had her ass near his cock and said

**"Come on, fuck your little sister! Fuck me HARD!"**

She grabs his hard erect cock and rubs it on her clit then she shoved it in her tight little pussy. Things started to speed up! Phoebe was getting fucked HARD by her own brother but she loved it. Max was pounding Phoebe HARD AND FAST! Then she stopped, pulled her brothers cock out of her pussy and got up for a second. She then started to do something only seen in porn videos and movies. She stretched one leg to the left of him and another leg to the right of him. She was somehow doing a split on him. Phoebe took his hard and erect dick and put it in her teen pussy. Phoebe was now doing a SPLIT on her brothers cock. He started to ram her pussy HARD and with HARD FAST FORCE! She was screaming and moaning to the top of her lungs

**"OH MY GOD! FUCK ME MAX! FUCK ME MAX! FUCK YOUR SISTERS TIGHT PUSSY!"**

His cock was going in and out of his sisters pussy. _**POUND! POUND! POUND! POUND!**_

**"Fuck me from behind Max!**" Phoebe got off of his dick and Max got up and behind her as she laid down on the bed. Phoebe turned her head back and rubbed her pussy lips.

**"FUCK ME MAX! FUCK ME FROM BEHIND!"**

Max then shoved his _**HARD ERECT COCK**_ into Phoebe's tight little pussy with _**FORCE!**_ Phoebe_** SCREAMED**_ with emotion and excitement! Max grabbed her hair in his hand and pulled it back and started fucking her harder than EVER! All you could hear was Phoebe screaming like crazy!

**"YES! YES! YES! YES! FUCK ME MAX!"**

Max took his cock out after a few minutes and Phoebe got on her knees while Max was stroking his hard cock in front of her face.

**"COME ON MAX! CUM ALL IN MY HAIR AND IN MY MOUTH!"**

Phoebe grabbed his cock and started stroking it _**REALLY FAST**_ in her own face. Then she started sucking his cock to make it happen faster. Then all of a sudden Max came all over her face and in her hair.

**"OH MY GOD YES! I LOVE GETTING CUMED IN THE FACE BY MY OWN BROTHER'S COCK!"**

Since Max was brain washed _**ONLY**_ Phoebe remembers what happened. _**It was NEVER spoken of again.**_


End file.
